


Accidental Marriage

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "we accidentally got married in Las Vegas"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Marriage

When Richard woke up from a night of partying in Las Vegas, Jared was at his side with water and advil, which was pretty normal. But Jared also looked extremely guilty, which was not normal.

He sat up and asked, “What happened?” He gulped down the pill with the water. Jared watched him to make sure he didn’t gag. He cleared his throat and said, “I’m fine. What’s wrong? You look like something…”

“Do you remember last night?” Jared asked nervously.

Richard shook his head.

“I didn’t either,” Jared said. “I blacked out.”

“Hey, it happens,” Richard assured him. “I’m sure nothing too bad happened…”

“Erlich sent me a video,” Jared told him, handing over his phone.

“Oh god, we didn’t give him our shares or something, did we?” Richard said with a sigh as he played the video.

Erlich proudly said into the camera, “As best man, I felt it prudent to record this moment so Richard could treasure these memories forever. Personally, I don’t understand his choice in paramours but my motto in life is live and let live.”

Richard popped into frame and said, “Mmmm. You are my best man, Erlich. You’re my best friend.” 

Richard stared at the video and furrowed his eyebrows. “Why do we keep saying best man? I tried to marry someone…”

I heard Dinesh’s voice on the recording say, “Should we stop this? They both seem wasted. They’re gonna change their minds tomorrow.” Gilfoyle’s voice responded, “I bet you a thousand dollars they stay married for life.” “I’ll fucking take that bet,” Dinesh said.

“Who am I…” Richard asked before he saw himself walk up to a Star Trek themed wedding altar with an officiant in a captain’s uniform. At least I didn’t go with an Elvis impersonator, Richard thought. He was joined at the altar by Jared. He looked over at Jared with confusion. Jared turned his head away, looking ashamed. Richard looked back down at the video.

“Jared-- uh, Donald-- Jared Dunn,” Richard said in the video. “I...I love you.” He gripped Jared’s hands tightly and said, “I fucking love you so much and I know me and I know I’ll never express it enough when I’m not drunk and I’m so so sorry for that.”  
“It’s okay. It’s okay. It’s okay,” Jared said in the video. He was sobbing. “I love you back so much. You’re perfect.”

“I’m so glad you love me back and that we’re getting married. This is fucking perfect.” 

The officiant pronounced them married and they kissed.

“I’m sorry,” Jared said softly.

Erlich said to the camera, “Now I will perform best man duties of making sure the groom doesn’t throw up before he passes out upstairs.” He walked over to Richard and patted his back. “Come on, buddy. There will be time to consummate the marriage when you’re not both wasted.” 

The video ended. Richard looked at Jared, seeing how guilty he looked.

“Jared, if you don’t remember anything, this isn’t your fault,” he said. Jared nodded. “And, clearly...we both pretty much felt the same way.”

Jared turned to look at him, curiously.

“I, um...it was weird that I jumped to marriage but...I’ve thought about asking you out before. But, I didn’t think you’d…” Richard said.

Jared smiled. “Me too,” he said. “A lot.”

Richard looked down and saw the ring on his finger. “Wow,” he said. He looked up at Jared and asked, “What should we do?”

“I’ve been looking up how to get an annulment,” Jared said. “I just assumed you’d say that’s really the only thing to do.”

Richard shrugged. “I don’t know,” he said. “Yeah. I mean...that’s probably the sensible thing to do.” 

“Yeah. It is,” Jared agreed.

“I’ll be right back,” Richard said. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth slowly while trying to think things over.

He came back and sat down next to Jared. “Um,” he said. Jared looked back at him with his sweet, gentle expression. Richard looked back affectionately for a second before he started kissing him. Jared eagerly kissed back.

Suddenly, they were lying down and pushing their bodies together as they kept kissing. It felt so good to finally express all those feelings. 

Richard pulled away and shyly said, “You know, um...what Erlich said on the video about how...when we’re not as drunk as we were last night we should…”

“Yes!” Jared said. He nodded hard and said, “Yes, I remember!” 

“We should do that,” Richard said. Jared let out an excitedly little squeal that made Richard laugh affectionately before they started kissing again, harder.

Richard pulled away long enough to say, “I love you.” He saw that Jared looked like he was going to cry and he started kissing him again.


End file.
